


somewhere between your neck and my throat

by anticute



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: 'four things i'd like to do; all involve a knife and four parts of you', F/M, FINALLY i'm done with all the fanmixes, holly black owns my soul and musick is the only catharsis, i need a good excuse to use the lyric:, twkspoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: Post-The Wicked King. Jude and Cardan made their respective beds, and now they’ve gotta lie in them. Both figuratively, and literally. A playlist of 16 songs: break-up/relationship angst tracks; revenge/angry songs!; reconciliation/reunion songs! (aka the fic i would write if i had time/energy)backwards and forwards - the family crest // somewhere in between - verite // a little forgiveness - the rescues // what we once were - the sweeplings //awake at night - lowes // sugar burn - jaymes young // moonrise - wildwood // true love, asleep - san ferminfour things - the romanovs // a little wicked - valerie broussard // if looks could kill - lauren aquiline // godspeed - shayfer james // saying a lot - jean castel //(for) give - hey! ocean // smoke and dust - holy mattress money





	somewhere between your neck and my throat

**Author's Note:**

> AM I DONE WITH FANMIXES FINALLY.
> 
> basically there’s a lot of issues/emotional beats i would love to write out if i could - if i had 1) time; 2) energy. so… instead, i found a way to do so through song? also: i actually got to use the romanovs musick for a fandom - a true delight!!!! 
> 
> [spotify ahoys!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ZTp1rx4XYQFTplK9WzPU7)
> 
> list/lyrics/mini-fic below.

In their separate worlds of human and fae respectively: Jude and Cardan are forced, through no fault but their own, to settle in New Routines, but Old Patterns, while wrangling internally with the mess that is their relationship -

 **1\. backwards and forwards - the family crest  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/The-family-crest-backwards-and-forwards-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:  
_//How now the silence grows_  
_Out from the way they were_  
_And how now they’re stationed  
_ _Oh no, now that they know//_

  
**2\. somewhere in between - verité  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Verite-somewhere-in-between-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:  
_//There's a space, there's a space_  
_I've made_  
_Somewhere in between you and me_  
_There's a line that I drew//_  
  
  
**3\. a little forgiveness - the rescues**    
[lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rescues/alittleforgiveness.html)

Jude/Cardan:  
_//said your love would always be true_  
_would a little forgiveness kill you?//_  
  
  
**4\. what we once were - the sweeplings **

[lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sweeplings/whatweoncewere.html)

Jude/Cardan:  
_//We can't take back the words we spoke_  
_ The promises we've released_  
_ Oh how, oh how we lost it  
Laid rest to what we once were//_ 

* * *

Perchance to dream: Jude loses some sleep, and so does Cardan - 

 **5. awake at night - lowes  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Lowes-awake-at-night-lyrics)

Jude:  
_//_ _So I close my eyes_  
_I'll force you from my mind_  
_Awake at night_  
_You go round and round//_  
  
  
**6. sugar burn - jaymes young  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Jaymes-young-sugar-burn-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:  
_//I'll never forget loving you sweetly_  
_Your sugar still burns on my tongue//_  
  
  
**7. moonrise - wildwood  
** [lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Wildwood/Moonrise)

Cardan:  
_// Darkness falls at night_  
_ Doubts keep pouring in my mind_  
_ You and your running around got me wondering now if you love me the same  
As I do you//_

* * *

Eventually, Jude gains back her weight and health with the help of ice cream, fish fingers, and Family/Friendship!, stops wallowing, and starts to mobilize - 

**8\. true love, asleep - san fermin**

Jude:  
_//instrumental//_  
  
  
**10\. four things - the romanovs  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/The-romanovs-four-things-lyrics)

Jude:  
_// I can think of four things I'd like to do;_  
_All involve a knife and four different parts of you_ //  
  
  
**11. a little wicked - valerie broussard**

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Valerie-broussard-a-little-wicked-lyrics)

Jude:  
// _Beware the patient woman, cause this much I know_  
_No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne_  
_One of these days a-coming, I'm gonna take that boy's crown_  
_There's a serpent in these still waters lying deep down//_

* * *

Honey, I’m Home: Jude returns, and talks! Important Talks about personal and relationship issues are had! -

 ** 11\. if looks could kill - lauren aquilina  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Lauren-aquilina-if-looks-could-kill-lyrics)

Jude:  
_//_ _Oh, baby, if looks could kill_  
_I think that you'd be dead by now_  
_I think that you'd be six feet under the ground//_  
  
  
**12\. godspeed - shayfer james  
** [lyrics](https://shayferjames.bandcamp.com/track/godspeed-2)

Cardan:  
_//You’ve got some nerve to be coming around with that smile on your face_  
_and your feet on the ground_  
_I used to be someone that you could believe_  
_but it’s been a while, been a while_  
_You’ve got some nerve to be coming around with that card up your sleeve_  
_and those thorns in your crown//_  
  
  
**13\. saying a lot - jean castel  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Jean-castel-saying-a-lot-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:  
_//_ _I got all of the reasons to leave you behind_  
_Yet I'm still trying_  
_I just can't believe all the damage you've left on my mind_  
_Are you mine//_  
  
  
**14\. (for) give - hey! ocean**  

Jude/Cardan:

_//instrumental//_  
  
  
**15\. smoke and dust - holy mattress money  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Holy-mattress-money-smoke-and-dust-lyrics)

Jude/Cardan:  
_//_ _Hearts have strength in numbers_  
_Broken halves exchange_  
_Turn the page_  
_Turn that page_  
_Separate_  
_Together//_  
  
  
**bonus/on the cutting floor:**

 **talk to me - bloom twins** **  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Bloom-twins-talk-to-me-lyrics)

_//_ _Have I been lost inside my world?_  
_Have I been blind?_  
_I'm flesh and bone  
_ _Want to be close in your hard time//_

this song is actually about mental health, which is an issue that is sososo important. while it works because they both do have a lot of mental health issues - it kind of felt….. not entirely appropriate and rather dismissive - and i was concerned it was gonna read as totally romantic.


End file.
